


Uncanny

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Edgeplay, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: Jester finds herself face to face with the purple tiefling she'd only ever seen while scying. A tiefling who was not Molly.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Lucien, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre/Nonagon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Uncanny

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She wasn’t supposed to be alone facing this, facing him. She was alone in the ruin, no way out but forward. An avalanche of jagged chunks of ice blocked her retreat. She tried sending a message to her friends on the other side, but there was no response. She felt a stab of panic at this. Were they dead? Just unconscious? She called out to the Traveler next, casting commune alone by the light of the glowing runes which adorned the walls. Nothing happened…

He didn’t come. He had to come. That was how the spell worked. Unless...magic didn’t work here. She tried using thaumaturgy to rattle the ice wall. That spell was the first she ever knew, a spark of her own innate magic not from anyone else or anything else. 

“Fuck!” she swore. She tried again, and again, running through everything she could do. Nothing worked. 

So on the bright side, Artie hadn’t abandoned her. Not that he would just randomly decide he didn’t like her anymore and leave her all alone without a word. No, he wouldn’t do that. But all the same, she was all alone. 

She’d never been completely alone before, even with the dragon that had scared her half to death Artie had been there. That had been a godsend, not just the actual shield, but knowing he was there with her. She didn’t like this. 

Tears formed around her eyes but she wiped them away as she stood. 

“I can’t just stay here crying,” she said to herself - if only to break the silence. There had to be another way out. Or not. There could also be monsters.

There at least one.

She remembered his face, smirking at her as he perched in the window. “To alpha and alpha we trek 'til homeward bound we be,” and that laugh, “Maybe we'll see you there." 

The way he had looked at her, spoken to her, it had sent a chill through her. Something about his voice, “Oh, well lookie here. A return visitor. Now, don't get running, you've curiosity to sate, right?” Something about the way he spoke to her was like a cat speaking to a mouse: dangerous. She’d been afraid of him then even before she realized exactly where he’d been and what he’d done in that room before her scry began.

“He’s not going to eat you,” she said to herself, he’s just a guy. A guy who wore her friend’s face but was NOT! Molly. Maybe that’s what made him so frightening. He looked like Molly, but it wasn’t him. The way he moved was wrong, the cadence of his voice was similar but it was just different enough to be unsettling. 

Her footsteps echoed as she made her way along the icy tunnel. 

What had he done to Vess? He’d killed her sure, but how exactly. She’d been so powerful. Like scary-evil run away level powerful - and he’d killed her all by himself. She had blood coming from her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears, everywhere- and the look on her face - it was locked in absolute horror and pain. 

Something that could do that to someone like Vess was terrifying, and he was in here with her.   
And he’d been watching her, hadn’t he? Scrying on her as she slept. What kind of person watches you while you sleep? It was creepy.

She turned the corner into another chamber, blue light still illuminated the space but now the air was clouded in...mist? 

Jester looked around, trying to get her bearings. 

“Well, well, well,” came a voice-his voice. The purple tiefling she’d seen before. The one who was not Molly. “What do we have here? Thought I might be seeing you again.” 

She looked around but couldn’t see him. 

She heard his footsteps and his laugher. As if he was close, but just out of reach. Stalking her through the fog. 

“Why are you doing this!” she screamed. “What do you want?”

“Could ask you the same,” he chided, “what with you being the one following me.”

“I-I thought you were my friend,” she choked out the words. 

“Did you now?” he asked, emerging from the haze. “Did you really?” He grinned, showing fangs. He was shirtless. Despite herself, her breath hitched in her throat. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. All of his tattoos with their glowing eyes on full display. His own red eyes glowed too, pupilless and red as blood. 

Jester took a step backward and nearly fell. He grabbed her by the wrist and pull her forward away from the edge of the pool. She looked around and realized the source of the mist, steam from a series of underground hot springs. He pulled her close to him and loomed over her. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he wagged a finger at her, “nowhere to run. Now, what shall I do with you?”

Once again she felt like a mouse before a cat. Looking up into the face that had once belonged to her friend she asked, “Are you going to kill me?” 

He grabbed her other arm and held her close, it would almost look romantic if not for the painful grip he had on her wrists. She couldn’t move his grip was to tight, she was panicking. Her thoughts were running just as fast as her heart was beating, if she struggled would he hurt her more, Could she run? And where could she go?

His leg came forward, his knee between her legs. He shifted his grip to hold her wrists with one hand. The other went to her throat. 

“'Spose, I could,” he mused, his grip was firm but not tight enough to crush her. “Bit boring though. I like to keep things-” He licked his lips “interesting.” The word came like a growl. He moved, pushing her backward at an angle. Not towards the pull but towards a wall. He pressed his body close to her forcing her back against the ice, her hands pinned over her head. 

Her legs quivered, her heart raced, it’s pounding kept time with a sudden throbbing between her legs. She shouldn’t want this. She didn’t- And then he moved his hand, cupping her face with his hand. He leaned closer and smirked. Then his hand snaked upwards tangling in her hair and pulling her to him, closing the distance as he kissed her hard and ruff.

She woke with a start, drenched in sweat. She sat up and looked around taking in her surroundings in the dim light. She was in her bedroom in Caleb’s mansion. They hadn’t reached the ruins yet. She’d never spoken to whoever that was and hadn’t seen him since the window. Jester blinked slowly and took a deep breath. Why had she dreamed of him like that?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I had this dream about Jester and Not Molly and wanted some dark edgeplay content. Lucien or whoever absolutely terrifies me.


End file.
